


Kristallipallon kertomaa

by Beelsebutt



Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Sybill Trelawney/Gilderoy Lockhart, M/M, Sexual Humor, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria pervoilulla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Gilderoy yllätti Severuksen tuijottamasta itseään. Ehkä tästä saisi aikaiseksi jonkinlaista vispilänkauppaa!
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709980





	Kristallipallon kertomaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2006 synttärificiksi Lizlegolle. Sijoittuu 'Kypsiä hedelmiä' sarjaan.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Ei, ei, ei. Tämä ei käy. Eikä tämäkään."

Puhinaa ja lentäviä vaatteita. Tuhahtelua sekä helmien helinää.

"Ei, kertakaikkisesti!"

Sibylla Punurmio kömpi kasvot punaisina ulos vaatekomerostaan ja puhisi ääneen. Hän oli juuri katsonut tulevaisuuteensa ja nähnyt ilmestyksen. Tänä vuonna Tylypahkaan oli tullut uusi opettaja, josta piti tuleman Sibyllan sydämen valittu. Sibylla ei ollut varma, miksi oli vasta nyt nähnyt enteet, mutta ei aikonut kuitenkaan jättää kohtaloaan huomiotta. Toisinaan varmakin ilmestys tarvitsi hitusen avustusta.

_"Silohiuksimus!"_ Sibylla osoitti haiveniaan taikasauvallaan. Hän toisti loitsun vielä kolme kertaa ennen kuin oli tyytyväinen lopputulokseen; ruskeat hiukset laskeutuivat kauniisti hänen harteilleen.

"Aivan kuin silkkiviitta", Sibylla hymisi ja hymyili peilikuvalleen. "Mutta mitä minä puen ylleni?!" hän parahti ja juoksi takaisin vaatekaappiin.

Samassa ovelta kuului koputus, ja Sibylla kiirehti avaamaan. Hän silotteli huivejaan sipsutellessaan huoneen halki. Irma oli aikonut tulla iltateelle, ja vaikka Sibylla oli itse asiassa kutsunut kirjastonhoitajan vierailulle, häntä harmitti keskeytys. Hän avasi oven ehkä turhankin rivakasti, mutta kipakat sanat jäivät lausumatta, kun hän jähmettyi aloilleen.

"Hyvää iltaa, professori Punurmio", hengästyttävän hyvännäköinen mies nojasi rennosti ovenkarmiin hymyillen vastustamatonta hymyä.

Sibylla nosti kätensä sydänalalleen; hänestä tuntui, että pulssi oli juuri kohonnut epäterveellisiin lukemiin. Hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan, tuijotti vain niin, että silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan.

"Minä olen, kuten varmaan tunnistitte, Gilderoy Lockhart. Merlinin ritarikunta, kolmas luokka ja tämänkin vuoden Me Noitien hurmaavimman hymyn palkinnon onnellinen omistaja. Kyllä, juuri minä", mies väläytti niin hohtavan hymyn, että huone tuntui kirkastuvan kertaheitolla. Paistateltuaan hetken Sibyllan haltioituneen katseen lumoissa Gilderoy jatkoi.

"Katsoin parhaaksi käydä esittelemässä itseni, sillä teitä ei ole näkynyt yhteisissä tilaisuuksissa koko syksynä. Tietysti ymmärrän, että te, naisena, varmasti hämmennyitte, kun tulin yllättäen saman katon alle kollegaksi", Gilderoy kohotti pari kertaa kulmiaan. Sitten hänen ilmeensä venähti, ja hän heilautti kättään Sibyllan jähmettyneiden kasvojen edessä.

"Professori Punurmio?" Gilderoy sanoi epävarmalla äänellä. Sibylla päästi huuliltaan värisevän huokauksen, ja hänen alavatsassaan värähti mukavasti.

"Rohkenenko ehdottaa teekupposta jonain iltana?" Gilderoy kysyi johdattelevasti. Hän suorastaan rakasti palvovia katseita, vaikka ne sitten tulivatkin tällaiselta hassahtaneelta, parhaat päivänsä ohittaneelta höyrypäältä. Saattoihan nainen sitä paitsi suostua takaapäin, eikä sitä Gilderoyn mielestä voittanut mikään!

"Vaikka huomenna, sanotaan kello seitsemältä? Minun luonani."

Hymy löysi tiensä jälleen valokuvankomeille kasvoille, ja silmä iski ehdottelevasti. Sibylla punastui hiusrajaa myöten ja veti vaivihkaa kaapunsa kaula-aukkoa alemmas.

"Tulen mielelläni, professori Lockhart, on suorastaan ihastuttavaa saada keskustella kanssanne henkeviä! Mikään yllätyshän kutsunne ei ollut, mutta kristallipallo ei sentään tehnyt oikeutta hurmaavalle käytöksellenne", Sibylla laski hämillään katseensa ja räpytteli ripsiään; ne olivat isoäiti Cassandran perua ja Sibyllan mielestä ainoa kaunis asia hänen kasvoissaan.

"Ah, käytöstapani. Voitte vain kuvitella, kuinka vaikeaa oli kirjoittaa Maaginen minä -elämänkertani. Sen päähenkilö, minä itse, oli näes lähes mahdoton vangita paperille. Mutta parhaani yritin", Gilderoy tarttui Sibyllan käteen ja suuteli sitä nopeasti. _"Au revoir, mademoiselle."_ Gilderoy kumarsi hieman ja kääntyi viitta heilahtaen takaisin käytävään.

Sibylla huokasi syvään ja nosti kätensä poskelleen. Hän saattoi vielä haistaa Gilderoyn huumaavan tuoksun.  
  
  


* * *

Seuraava päivä tuntui olevan tavallista pidempi, kun Sibylla hermostuneena täytti ja tyhjensi teekuppinsa pöydän vierellä keinuvaan kannuun. Hän ei malttanut juoda edes teetään, kaatoi sen vain hermostuneena pois, pyöräytti kuppia oikeaoppisesti ja luki kohtalonsa. Hän oli ehtinyt lukea jo neljätoista kupillista, ja kaikki sanoivat samaa: seksiä opettajainhuoneessa tänään. Sibylla ihmetteli vain hetkisen tapahtumapaikkaa, sillä he olivat sopineet tapaamisen Gilderoyn yksityistiloihin, mutta totesi sitten vain, että ehkä he eivät malttaisi pitää näppejään erossa toisistaan.

Sibylla katsoi taskukelloaan, se näytti jo kahtakymmentä yli kuuden.

"Herra Lockhart, olitte valmis tai ette, täältä tullaan!" Sibylla hihkaisi, nappasi loput kupin sisällöstä kuivaan kurkkuunsa ja kahahteli ovelle. Hän voisi odottaa hyvin opettajainhuoneessa seitsemään saakka nähdäkseen, tapahtuisiko siellä mitään vai oliko teelehdissä vain jotain omituista.

"Kas, Sibylla, mikset ollut kokouksessa? Erehdyitkö kellonajasta?" Minerva kysyi kulmakarva koholla tullessaan häntä vastaan käytävällä. Sibyllaa harmitti.

"Minerva, rakas lapseni", Sibylla taputti vanhan naisen kättä ja katsoi tätä alentuvasti. "Minä en koskaan erehdy kellonajoissa. Jos sinun on pakko saada selvitys, niin näin jo ennalta, että kokous ei koske omaa opetustani, joten en katsonut tärkeäksi olla paikalla."

Minerva näytti happamalle ja jatkoi matkaansa. Sibylla päätteli, ettei kokouksessa oltu puhuttu yhtään mitään ennustamisesta ja oli tyytyväinen. Joskus täytyi turvautua pieniin, valkoisiin valheisiin säilyttääkseen mystisen olemuksensa.

Muutamaa ovea kauempana Gilderoy Lockhart nosti katseensa ihailijakirjeestä, jota oli lukemassa opettajainhuoneen pöydän ääressä. Äkillinen nytkäys Severuksen hahmossa paljasti sanojakin selkeämmin, että liemimestari oli katsonut häntä hetkeä aiemmin. Gilderoy siristi silmiään. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän yllätti Severuksen tuijottamasta itseään. Ehkä tästä saisi aikaiseksi jonkinlaista vispilänkauppaa! Gilderoysta professori Kalkaros ei ollut mitenkään ylenpalttisen hyvännäköinen tai houkutteleva, mutta mahdollisuus saada miestä kutkutti hänen mieltään.

"Ah, Severus, olisiko sinulla hetki aikaa?" Gilderoy vilautti hammasrivistöään ja iski silmää. Severus tuhahti, mutta siirtyi kuitenkin istumaan Gilderoyta vastapäätä.

"Niin, _professori_ Lockhart?" Severus sanoi ivallisella äänellä. Gilderoy oli kuitenkin erottavinaan sanoissa epäröinnin värinää.

"Parahin Severukseni", Gilderoy aloitti makeilevasti ja otti huomaamatta kengän jalastaan. Hän tuijotti pistävästi liemimestaria ja kurotti varpaillaan koskemaan tämän säärtä. "Haluaisin mielipiteesi seuraavan tunnin aiheeseen", Gilderoy jatkoi ja pani merkille, että huoneessa oli heidän kahden lisäksi vain kuivahtanut professori McGarmiwa, joka hänkin pakkasi pergamenttirullapinoa kainaloonsa.

Severus tunsi jotain herkkää säärensä sisäpintaa vasten ja sävähti. Hän porasi katseellaan Gilderoyn lemmikinsinisiä silmiä, mutta tämä vain jauhoi yhdentekevää selostusta taistelustaan peikon kanssa. Nyt kosketus tuntui ylempänä; se kiipesi polven sivustaa ja hieroi tietään kohti Severuksen eittämättä reagoivaa jalkoväliä.

"Mmh", Severus murahti kesken kaiken ja olisi voinut kuristaa itsensä, sillä Gilderoy keskeytti puheensa ja kohotti kulmiaan.

"Niin, Severus, oliko sinulla jotain sanottavaa asiaan?"

Kosketus lähestyi vääjäämättä Severuksen puolikovaa elintä, eikä hän ollut vieläkään selvittänyt, mikä sen sai aikaan. Voisiko hän katsoa pöydän alle? Ehkä se ei ollutkaan Gilderoy vaan kotitonttu tai aave tai kissa tai...

"Aah", Severus huokasi, kun kosketus ylsi hänen penikselleen. Hän veti terävästi henkeä suuren nenänsä kautta ja liikahti vaistomaisesti vasten kosketusta. Severuksen posket saivat hieman väriä, kun hän huomasi liikkeensä heilauttavan myös Gilderoyn asentoa. Hänen silmänsä siristyivät, ja hän puristi pöydänkantta rystyset valkoisina.

"Sitä arvelinkin", Gilderoy sanoi hieman hengästyneellä äänellä. "Nyt kun professori McGarmiwakin poistui, ehkä voisimme—"

Opettajainhuoneen ovi lennähti auki, ja utuinen professori Punurmio lipui sisään.

"Professori Lockhart, kuinka miellyttävää nähdä teitä taas", Sibylla sirkutti ja iski merkitsevästi silmää Gilderoylle.

Gilderoy irvisti, ja hänen katseensa pälyili kuin pakotietä etsien.

"Professori Punurmio, luulin, että meillä oli tapaaminen vasta... vasta puolen tunnin kuluttua?"

"Tiedän, mutta minä näin tietysti ennalta, että odotitte minua jo täällä. Joten..." Sibylla jätti lauseen kesken ja silotteli kampaustaan.

"Niin... teetä..." Gilderoy mutisi ja loi pahoittelevan katseen liemimestariin. Severus Kalkaros nousi ylös ja käveli suhteellisen vakaasti ovelle paukauttaen sen perässään kiinni. Gilderoy huokasi ja nousi itsekin seisomaan. Kirjenippu nivusien eteen ja toinen käsivarsi Sibyllalle.

"Menemmekö, professori Punurmio?" Gilderoy nyökäytti päätään hitusen.

"Oi, kutsukaa minua toki Sibyllaksi", nainen tirskahti ja punastui.

Gilderoy väläytti taas häikäisevän hymyn. Severus oli poissa silmistä ja näin ollen poissa mielestä. Nyt Gilderoylla oli uusi, huomionkipeä ihminen vierellään, joka edelleen saattaisi antaa takaa päin.

"Olenko koskaan kertonut, kuinka karkotin ulvovan ihmissuden..."


End file.
